


Do You Like Me?!

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Idiots, M/M, help me i cant geto ut of this fandom, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa loooooooves making Kageyama jealous -- in fact, it's his all-time favourite hobby. But what if he gets jealous for a change...? Will Kageyama ever figure out the reason behind Oikawa's sickening hobby(well duh)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Me?!

**Author's Note:**

> Really trashy late night writing, so beware!!

"Yo, Tobio-chan <3!" Oikawa's cheery voice rang in Kageyama's voice -- annoying, but not exactly unlovable.

"~~What do you want, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama answered slightly bitterly, mostly because it was breaktime from training, and everyone could hear Oikawa's loud voice over the tiny speakers pressed to his ears.

"A date this Sunday! Let's meet at XX Station at 1pm!"

"Haaah?! Wait, how about my opinion --"

"Oi, you bastard! Why are you still on your darned phone?! Break's over!"

 _Iwaizumi-san's voice..._ Jealousy burned in Kageyama's heart as his expression twisted into one matching his feelings.

"Ohh, is this Kageyama? Sorry that this idiot disturbed your breaktime!!" With that final message from Iwaizumi, the line died.

".........  _I'm definitely not going!_ " Kageyama smashed his phone against the gym floor, breaking it into pieces.

But, both he and Oikawa knew he'd definitely going anyways... With that, Sunday came.

* * *

 

"...Oh, isn't that Tobio?!" 

Kageyama jumped at his name being called. It was only 12:43pm but then again, he was so fidgety when it came to Oikawa he's always early on their dates. Not to mention, he had to let his mind cool down before it gets overdriven by needless jealousy.

So, who did that voice belong to...?

"Mi-Mishiba-san...?!" It was a senior who had helped Kageyama in math while he was in middle school!

"Wooooah, what a surprise. You here on a date?"

"O-Oh, not really..." Kageyama couldn't bear to meet Mishiba's eyes. What if he saw Oikawa later and he finds out...?! After all, these two  _were_ in the same class --

As if spot on, Kageyama heard Oikawa's voice not too far away. " _Mishiba?!_ " Within a few seconds, the annoying man was before Kageyama. 

"Woaaah, so you were meeting up with Tooru?! Don't tell me you guys are actually going out! Hahaha, no way, right?"

At Mishiba's teasing, Kageyama blushed even though he didn't know that his joke was the truth. "Tobio, are you actually  _blushing_?" Mishiba ruffled Kageyama's hair.

"........." Without so much as a word, Oikawa pulled on Kageyama's arm. "Wha-- Oikawa-san, that hurts!" Kageyama protested, the earlier bashfulness no longer lingering.

"...Mishiba, sorry, but we've got business, so we're leaving, 'kay?" Mishiba, having known Oikawa for a while, felt the malice in his voice and offered no objection.

"...Oikawa-san! Oikawa-san, let me go already!" Somehow the two had ended up outside Oikawa's apartment, and Kageyama seized the chance to slap the man's hand off.

"What the hell were you doing?! That was rude to Mishiba-sa..." Kageyama's voice was drowned out by Oikawa's slamming of hands on either sides of him, the banging against his apartment door echoing three stories at least.

"Since when?!" It was a shout, something very unlike Oikawa.

"...Hah?"

"Since when were you so close with Mishiba?!"

"What are you talking about... We just met by chance just now because I was early..."

"Tobio, do you like me?"

"Wha--!!!" Kageyama's face flushed. "Answer me, Tobio," Oikawa demanded more strongly this time. Kageyama saw that he was completely serious.

"Y-Yes, I do..." he muttered in embarrassment. "What?" Oikawa questioned on purpose. "I said... I do, you idiot!" Kageyama pulled on his ear and shouted in his ear.

Oikawa fell backwards but laughed, the smile on his face so genuine, he looked like a kid. "...You finally said it!"

"...Huh?" Kageyama managed to utter that word, being still flushed over that confession he made in a public area.

Oikawa threw his arms around Kageyama, squeezing and nuzzling the poor boy. Despite his actions, Oikawa's voice was trembling in Kageyama's ears.

"You know, Tobio...  Even though we've been going out for 3 months, you haven't said you liked me or anything of the sort... The only time I feel any sort of comfort is by making you jealous... But earlier, when I saw how bashful you acted around Mishiba, I felt so afraid that I'd lose you."

_Is... Oikawa-san showing me his weakness...?_

At the thought of that, Kageyama felt his heart contract so painfully and he grabbed onto Oikawa too, nuzzling his mouth against his ear.

"...I love you, Oikawa-san."

"...! Yeah... Yeah, I love you too, Tobio."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw that Mishiba guy was fake


End file.
